Harry Potter and the Marauders' Wrath
by EDelta88
Summary: It's been said that victory is meaningless if it is not earned in blood, but what if the price is too high? Well in this case you give fate the finger and create a forbidden spell to go back and change history. Time Travel HPxGW RWxHG not DH compliant
1. Hogwarts Beware

**Harry Potter and the Marauders' Wrath**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

Rated M: language, violence, adult concepts, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Prologue**

Four figures stand in a dimly lit room staring at the floor where an extremely complicated runic design consisting of four interlocking circles surrounded by hundred, perhaps thousands, of characters has been drawn.

"…You think this'll actually work?" the red haired man asks.

"Even if it doesn't, the worst that can happen is we all die," says the young woman with similar red hair.

The second man, this one with black hair and emerald green eyes, snorts, "Am I the only one who thinks it's pathetic that the thought of dying doesn't really bother us?"

"No I'm pretty sure we all share that sentiment," answers the last figure, a bushy haired young woman.

For a long time none of them say anything, they just stand together in a comfortable silence contemplating what they are about to do. Then, by some unspoken agreement, each of them moves to stand in one of the four circles, each drawing a wand.

"Everyone remembers the plan?" the green eyed man asks, his companions nod, "Then here we go."

As one they begin chanting in chorus and the runes on the floor begin to glow. On and on they chant, the light from the runes becoming brighter and brighter until they would put the sun to shame. Then, with the last line of the complex incantation the four figures turn their wands on themselves.

"Avada Kedavara!"

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts Beware**

As Albus Dumbledore sat in his office he couldn't help but feel excited, it was the start of a new year. New blood was coming into the school once more. He had been doing this for nearly a century now but it never seemed to get old, but he felt things where about to get especially interesting this year.

It had been a very eventful decade for wizarding Britain in general.

It all began when fifteen month old Harry Potter had done the impossible and survived a killing curse, destroying the Dark Lord Voldemort and ending the war. The aftermath had been, in a word, chaos. Hunting Death Eaters, funerals, trials, celebrating, rebuilding, regrouping, for several years it was utter madness.

About six years after Harry Potter's feat things had started to calm down only for a new player to stir things up again. Excalibur Industries came onto the scene. At first nobody had thought anything of the slowly growing conglomerate but as time drew on people began to take note of the still expanding company and its extremely unorthodox business practices. Hiring werewolves and other part human or non humans, research and expansion into muggle or muggle-like technology, and political/legal activism (mostly on behalf of the races it employed), to name a few. The complete and total disregard for the status quo of wizarding society had, to say the least, shocked and upset a great many, in fact there had even been an attempted attack by some of the more extreme conservative elements, "attempted" because the perpetrators were… dealt with, rather harshly by Excalibur's security division.

But even more intriguing than Excalibur's unprecedented advances and practices was the mystery that surrounded it. So many questions, everyone wanted to know but no one seemed to be able to find the answers. Chiefly among these was "Who was the founder?" Every since people started paying attention nobody could find out who owned or started it, in fact the identity of Excalibur's founder had become the "Holy Grail" of journalism.

Also during this period something had happened behind the scenes…Harry Potter had disappeared. Albus Dumbledore had been in his office reading about some of the latest inventions and breakthroughs made by Excalibur when he had felt the wards at Privet Drive collapse. Fearing the worst he had rushed to the scene to find… nothing. There was absolutely nothing wrong other than the fact that Harry was not there and upon further investigation he had found that Harry's absence was the reason for the ward's collapse. According to his aunt one morning she'd gone to wake him up and the boy was gone. But what Albus found curious what that upon returning to his office to organize a search for the missing hero he found a most curious note on his desk.

_Harry Potter is safe_

It had done little to dissuade Albus' misgivings, but several of his instruments confirmed that Harry was indeed alive so his panic was somewhat lessened. Upon questioning the portraits in his office he discovered that the note had appeared a short while ago in a burst of black flame. For four years Albus had searched in vain for the young hero.

Then in a curious turn of events just moments ago the wards had informed him that the boy had appeared on Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express, and not a even a second later there was a flash of black flame and on his desk was Harry Potter's Hogwarts letter with a note scrawled at the bottom.

_I accept_

_'How very curious,'_ Albus thought as an excited twinkle found its way into his eyes. It would seem that this would be a most interesting seven years.

* * *

_**Platform 9 ¾ **_

In the last compartment of the last car of the Hogwarts express, sat a boy of roughly 11 years of age with untidy jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes. He wasn't exceptionally tall for his age but neither was he small by any stretch of the imagination, average but athletic would be the best description.

Harry Potter sat by the window staring out onto the platform, his sharp eyes combing the gathered crowd, searching for something. Then he paused smiling, "You know it's not very nice to sneak up on people Hermione," he said while turning to the bushy haired girl that had slipped into his compartment without making a sound.

"Bollocks!" she cursed at being caught. "One of these days! One of these days I'll find a way around that sixth sense of yours, mark my words Potter," she muttered.

"Such a foul mouth," Harry teased, "And your parents are dentists to boot."

"Prat," she grumbled, as she levitated her trunk into the rack. Like _he _was one to lecture _her _about foul language, "Any sign of Ron or Ginny?"

"Not yet," he answered as he turned back to the window, "I stand corrected," he said with a grin as he caught sight of a very familiar shade of red in the crowd.

A short time later a third person entered the compartment, this one a boy with fiery red hair, "You're a right sadistic git you know that?" the boy says directing the comment a Harry.

Smiling a little too innocently Harry asks, "Why, whatever do you mean Ron?"

This got Hermione's attention, "What did you do?" she demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"This arse," he says while jabbing an accusing finger at Harry, "Has been funding a Ginny-versus-all prank war and didn't send me anything!"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry denied.

Hermione just palmed her face, "How bad?"

"Dad's laughing his arse off, Mum is going spare trying to figure out where she's getting everything, Bill and Charlie are trying to figure out how she pranked them for across the continent, Percy broke down and started pranking back, and Fred and George have declared a policy of mutually assured destruction," Ron moaned, "Couldn't you have at least warned me?" Ron asked giving Harry a betrayed look.

"Sorry mate, it was kind of short notice. We needed something to make your mum forget about Ginny's "pen pal" for a short while," Harry said finally giving up the charade as the train began to move.

"You mean that whole thing was a smoke screen?" Ron asked, genuinely curious.

Harry nodded.

"Well played Talon, well played," Ron said, now smiling. "But how are you going to get around mum once she calms down and starts screening the mail again?"

"Already taken care of," Harry answers holding up a diary.

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "Instant Message Diary?"

"And so much more," Harry said his eyebrows wagging suggestively.

Ron cringed, "You elaborate on what you've enchanted that thing to be able to do to my sister and I swear to Merlin, best mate or not, I will hex you into next week," he threatened.

For a long moment they didn't say anything, then as one all three of them burst out laughing.

"Oh it's good to be back together again," Harry sighed as he wiped away tears of mirth before turning to Ron, "So you and Ginny have fun with the rat?"

Ron's grin turned positively evil, "You picked up a pensive right?"

Harry nodded.

"Then see for yourself," he said tossing Harry a flask full of sliver liquid. "Little bastard is sleeping until we need him third year."

For a while the three friends kept talking until the lunch trolley came at which point Harry treated his friends to Pumpkin juice, pasties, and sandwiches. It was during their meal that the got an unannounced, though not unexpected, visitor.

_'Showtime,'_ Harry thought as the compartment door opened to reveal an all too familiar trio.

"So it's true then," Malfoy said, "Harry Potter has returned."

"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," Harry said, feigning ignorance.

"Malfoy," he says while holding out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

"Well he certainly has the James Bond impersonation down," Ron quipped.

Following the voice Draco's eye's narrowed dangerously, "Weasley."

"Malfoy," Ron returned.

Clearly irked about something Malfoy turned back to Harry, "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there," Malfoy said to Harry, his hand still extended.

For a moment Harry didn't answer he just stared at Malfoy, then, "I think I'd like to decide that for myself but I appreciate the offer."

Flustered and embarrassed Malfoy stormed out of the compartment.

Turning to Ron Harry raised a questioning brow.

"Malfoy's been sore because my dad was able to get a job with Excalibur but they refuse to even speak to his," Ron said in answer of the unasked question.

Harry just smirked knowingly.

Aside from helping Neville find Trevor (which was mostly just one of them distracting Neville long enough for Harry to summon the toad that seemed to be channeling the ghost of Houdini) the train ride went without incident.

* * *

Through the boat ride, McGonagal's speech, and the Sorting Hat's song Harry could not help feel nostalgic remembering the first time he'd done all this, though he didn't remember the hat jumping the last time Hermione put it on, how odd. Then all too soon it was his turn to be sorted.

_'Well hello sneaky little bastard number two,'_ the Hat spoke in his head sounding rather amused. Oh, so that's why it jumped.

_'I'll take that as a compliment Gideon,'_ Harry responded.

_'I really should put the lot of you in Slytherin for this,'_ the hat muttered, _'Honestly, if coming this far back to change the course of history in your favor isn't the most ambition I've ever encountered then by Salzar's left nut I will dance a jig. And if that weren't enough I find here that you've been sneaking all over the bloody planet! What am I to do with you?'_

_ 'Well you'll eventually put me in Gryffindor anyway but to save us a long drawn out debate I'll make a deal with you Gideon,' _Harry thought back, ignoring the Hat's rant.

_'…I'm listening,'_ Gideon replied cautiously.

_'You put me in Griffindor and I'll see what I can do about making your life more interesting. Maybe get you off that shelf more often? See about some repairs? Perhaps a nice witch's hat to keep you company...'_

_ 'You have yourself a deal brat!_' "GRIFFINDOR!"

So Harry made his way over to sit next to Hermione to raucous applause while the Twins danced around chanting "We got Potter" over and over again. A few minutes later they were joined by Ron who planted himself on the opposite side of Hermione as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" and with that the feast began.

Some time later Ron turned to Harry, "So when do the fireworks start?" he whispered as the main course was replaced with desert.

Harry grinned, "Cry havoc."

BOOM!

Suddenly, in a crescendo of rolling thunder, the ceiling of the Great Hall morphed rapidly from a starry sky to and angry thunder head. To say the least, the majority of the student body was startled into silence but before anyone could gather their wits and start asking what was going on a calm disembodied voice pervaded the hall.

_Some years ago  
__Were the seeds of trouble sown  
__There were four messers of renown  
__Whose true names you've never known_

_Bold Padfoot wild and unrefined  
__Clever Moony would plan the day  
__Wormtail followed close behind  
__And Prongs he lead the way_

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream  
__They hatched a daring plan  
__To prank their fellow students  
__And so their group began_

_Pranksters, truly, of their day  
__Yes, they were the greatest then  
__Alas they've gone but do not fear  
__As it will begin again_

Another crescendo of thunder as ghostly music began playing through the hall, the beat emphasized by arched lightning that was now flashing through the hall. Then what sounded like a chorus of voices began to sing.

_Double, double, we're gonna make trouble  
Your faces burn and tempers bubble  
Double, double, we're gonna make trouble  
Something wicked this way comes_

_Eye of Talon and toe of frog  
Pelt of Tails and tongue of dog  
Scale's white fang and blind-worm's sting  
Scry's sharp wit and howlet's wing_

_Double, double, we're gonna make trouble  
Your faces burn and tempers bubble  
Double, double, we're gonna make trouble  
Something wicked this way comes_

_In the cauldron boil and bake,  
Let's begin, toss in the snake  
For good measure a badger's hide  
Then raven's mind, and lion's pride_

_Double, double, we're gonna make trouble  
Your faces burn and tempers bubble  
Double, double, we're gonna make trouble  
Something wicked this way comes!_

Suddenly the music and lightning stopped and the voices became an eerie whisper.

_We've come again so hear out call_

_Though we're few we'll get you all_

_Talon and Tails, Scales and Scry_

_But the hour is late, so for now... good-bye_

Then there was one final deafening series of thunder claps as accompanying lightning bolts burnt glowing words into the air above the staff table.

**Hogwarts Beware**

**The Marauders Ride Again**

* * *

**A/N**

Well it's finally ready, took me forever to get the delivery right.

Now a few things about this fic.

First, this is something, that to my knowledge, hasn't been done before, I call is a Progressing Challenge Fic. Basically I want people to take what I've written (and what I will write) and run with it.

Second, if anyone does chose to take up this challenge I would like to know about it

Lastly, for all of you wishing for an epic struggle of good verse evil I'm warning you now that this is going to be very one-sided, Harry and Friends are going to roflstomp the merry band of death munchers.


	2. Let the Games Begin Again

**Harry Potter and the Marauders' Wrath**

_**By: EDelta88**_

* * *

Rated M: language, violence, adult concepts, and other such things not meant for immature readers

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin… Again**

For several long moments the Great Hall was silent as the students and staff attempted to absorb the meaning of the message that still glowed above the staff table. Most of the students, with a few exceptions, were completely, totally, and hopelessly lost as were most of the younger staff.

All throughout the show Albus Dumbledore's earlier excitement had grown until it was it reached a point that could now be safely described as "Absolutely giddy." If anyone were to take a close look at the aged headmaster they would see his eyes practically glowing with glee.

_'Oh yes these next few years are going to be most entertaining,'_ Albus thought as his eyes scanned the hall.

Filius was mumbling at a furious pace with Pamona as they argued over the prank's mechanics and theorized how the culprits had been managed to set it up.

Minerva seemed to be engaging in a personal multi-front battle with herself as her instinct to disapprove of mischief warred with her desire to laugh at the brilliant prank, her professional curiosity of how these supposed Marauders had achieved such a magnificent prank, and her personal curiosity of who these new Marauders were.

Severus, the poor boy, looked like he was about to have a fit.

'_This can't be good for his blood pressure,'_ the old warlock thought amusedly before looking over the students to gage their reaction only to find something he hadn't expected. The Weasley twins seemed to be in shock, _'Odd, I would have thought they would be applauding by now.'_

Most everyone else was somewhere between awed and confused.

"Um, who are the Marauders?" he heard a second year Gryffindor ask.

That seemed to snap the twins out of their trance.

"Who are the Marauders? _Who are the Marauders!_" George cried indignantly.

"Only the greatest pranksters in Hogwarts history!" Fred continued.

"The Ancestors of the Antic!"

"The Grandfathers of the Gag!"

"The Patriarchs of the Prank!"

"The Sultans of Shenanigans!"

"The Fathers of the Fart Joke!"

"Actually, brother of mine, I'm reasonably sure that the fart joke was around before their time," corrected Fred... or was it George?

"It's the thought that counts," George (Fred?) maintained.

'_Hm, so they know of James and the others, most interesting,_' Albus thought, wondering how the twins knew of his old students and just what it was that they knew.

"So these guys… they were pranksters?" he heard Miss Granger ask maintaining a façade of complete innocence.

_'Almost too innocent,'_ Albus noticed, filing it away for later consideration as he continued to observe his charges.

"The best!" the Twins said in chorus.

"Better than you?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" the twins cried, only to pause when the hall became _very_ quiet, apart from Ron snickering.

Fred turned to George, "Fred," ok so it was George turning to Fred, "I do believe that we've been had."

"And by Ronnikins no less," Fred agreed, nodding sagely.

"Should we be insulted or proud?" George asked, looking incredibly thoughtful.

For a moment they seemed to consider this. Then, as one, they each turned to Ron and gave him a—slightly harder than strictly necessary—pat on the back. "Welcome to the Dark Side brother of ours!"

Much to the confusion of the majority of the wizard-raised community, the student's raised aware of popular muggle culture burst out laughing.

* * *

"Cry Havoc?" Hermione quoted later as the lagged behind the other first years on their way to Gryffindor Tower. "Honestly Harry, that's the best you could come up with? You can't be serious!"

"Of course not! If I were, then who would my godfather be?" Harry gasped in mock horror.

Ron glared at Hermione. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" he groaned, palming his face as an irritated flush rose in Hermione's cheeks.

Harry just cackled like a madman… discreetly of course, no need for those pesky prefects to get too interested in them yet, right?

"Oh stuff it!" Hermione growled, slugging Harry in the shoulder… that was going to leave a mark.

"So violent!" Harry whined, cradling his arm as though she'd broken it. "How do you put up with this Ron?"

"I discovered my talent for the medical arts," Ron replied gravely.

"I hate you both," Hermione pouted.

"Love you too Hermione!" Harry snickered.

"Oi!" Ron barked. "Get your own girl Potter!"

"Well, I already have one but, according to the laws pertaining to ancient bloodlines, I'm actually allowed to-"

"For the last time Harry, you can't have a harem!" Hermione groaned.

"But Ginny said that as long as it was you-"

"I know what your pervert of a wife said!" Hermione growled punching him again.

"So mean…" Harry whined again. "Why do I put up with her?" he asked, turning to Ron.

"Because she's one of the few sentient beings that is willing to tolerate your miserable existence?" Ron asked causing Hermione to release a very unladylike snort.

"That might have something to do with it," Harry mused, tapping his chin as they fell into a companionable silence as they continued toward Gryffindor Tower.

"So…" Hermione started, breaking the silence as they moved into a hall devoid of portraits. "Have you taken care of Snape yet?"

"My foxy better half is taking care of that as we speak," Harry replied, snickering at some personally joke.

"…That was a horrible pun mate."

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

BOOM!

Serverus Snape was not a happy man as he stormed into his chambers, nearly blasting the heavy oak door off its hinges in the process.

Not three steps over the threshold of his quarters, he froze, his wand appearing in his hand as he caught sight of the flames dancing on his desk… only it wasn't a fire.

Now, Severus Snape was not an easy man to surprise. Having lived through seven years of the Marauders' tender mercies, serving a Dark Lord for several years, running to the aid of James Potter (even if it was mostly because he was married to his only true friend), turning spy for a short time, and being a teacher for a little over a decade very little could catch him off guard. True he could run into something he hadn't expected but rarely was he completely blindsided…

_'A Yoko?'_ he wondered incredulously, eyeing the creature occupying his desk.

One could mistake the creature for a fox were it not for how it was seemingly made of fire and had multiple tails. This one in particular was barely the size of a large dog and had five tails.

Unfortunately for the young…ish, Potions Master, it seemed that fate wished to throw him one more curve ball that night.

_Dear Professor Severus T. Snape,_

_ I write this letter to inform you that we of the Marauders believe that our previous incarnation caused you more than enough trouble and that we will not purposefully target you in any of our mischief making. We apologize in advance should you be caught in one of our less precise endeavors and in such case as there are lasting affects assure you that they will not be in any way permanent or harmful. I would also like to personally apologize for your treatment at the hands of our predecessors; though you were not without fault, the manner in which you were singled out was unacceptable._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Mr. Talon_

"Talon…" he muttered, only for a thought to strike him like a bolt of lightning. _'…and Tails!'_ The words of the poem in the great hall coming back to him as he suddenly whipped around, wand drawn, only to find his office empty.

A few waves of his wand confirmed that he was alone.

Frowning, the young…ish, Potions Master glared around his office. "Well, this should be… interesting." Though he had his doubts about whether it was going to be a _good_ kind of interesting.

Until the day he died Severus Tobias Snape would swear he heard a disembodied voice snickering.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, that's chapter two for you.

I would like to remind readers that this fic is at the very bottom of my priorities and likely will not be finished despite having nearly the entire thing outlined. For this reason this fic is, as it always has been, up for adoption and anyone that ends up taking it will be provided with a copy of my notes.


End file.
